Fitrah
by lady-x-tuosie
Summary: [Part 2/3 of The Revelation Chronicles, Prekuel dari Menara Jam] Empat belas tahun yang lalu, Canaih melakukan suatu perbuatan 'nekat' yang jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan kuno yang dianut para negara selama ratusan tahun. Made up country OC-centric, no pairing.
1. Lila

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, human OCs, Canaih, dan bahasanya milik saya.**

**Character: OCs**

**Rated: K**

**Other Info: Made up country OC-centric, no pairing. Untuk chapter 1 England belum muncul, tapi dia akan saya munculkan di chapter 2 / 3.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

1. LILA

Langit kelabu menggantung di atas Ledyonna, mengguyurkan hujan deras ke seluruh penjuru kota. Ledyonna adalah sebuah kota kecil di Canaih, dan kini di salah satu sudutnya, di sebuah pemakaman umum, berdirilah seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan. Ia terpaku di sebelah pusara istrinya, memegang payungnya dengan kaku sementara air matanya yang mengalir tersamar dengan tetesan air hujan. Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok perempuan muda mengawasinya dari jauh. Perempuan itu bukan manusia... dia adalah personifikasi negara si pria.

Dia adalah Canaih.

Canaih memandang si pria dengan sedih. Ia mengerti perasaannya karena ia sendiri pun merasa kehilangan sang almarhumah. Mereka berdua adalah rakyatnya, anaknya... dan tak mungkin ia tak merasakan apa pun saat salah satu rakyatnya tiada. Tapi Canaih negara, dan ada peraturan tak tertulis bahwa negara tidak diperbolehkan berinteraksi dengan manusia dan jika terpaksa, para negara tidak boleh mengungkapkan identitas mereka yang sebenarnya bahkan sangat dianjurkan untuk menyamar. Peraturan itu adalah peraturan kuno yang sudah ada sejak Canaih masih balita; peraturan yang dibuat oleh para negara itu sendiri.

Dan peraturan itu, adalah peraturan yang Canaih benci.

Bagi Canaih, peraturan itu dibuat atas rasa takut tak berdasar: ketakutan berlebihan kalau-kalau manusia akan menyalahgunakan pengetahuan bahwa personifikasi negara itu ada. Apa salahnya berbagi dengan rakyatnya sendiri? Mereka anak-anaknya! Mereka memiliki darahnya! Karena merekalah dia ada!

Canaih menghela napas. Dia akan bicara pada si pria tanpa samaran apa pun. Dia akan menghampirinya, menghiburnya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk si pria karena si pria adalah rakyatnya dan yang terpenting, mengaku padanya kalau ia adalah Canaih. Masa bodoh dengan peraturan konyol itu. Masa bodoh dengan reaksi negara-negara lain jika mereka tahu apa yang ia perbuat. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Ini urusan ia dan rakyatnya. Canaih akan melakukannya. Langsung, apa adanya, tanpa _make up_ yang biasa ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya, tanpa ada lensa kontak yang biasa ia pakai untuk menutupi mata kunonya.

Canaih akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

Satu detik... sepuluh detik... satu menit... Canaih belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Dua menit... lima menit... Canaih masih tak bergerak. Tujuh menit... sepuluh menit... lima belas menit... bahkan ketika si pria meninggalkan pusara sang istri dan masuk ke mobilnya, Canaih masih terpaku. Ia hanya memandangi mobil itu melaju dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya dengan tatapan tak berdaya.

Canaih tersenyum getir. Baru saja tadi ia puas menjelek-jelekkan peraturan itu dan mengatakan negara lain paranoid, tapi kini ia harus memakan kata-katanya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sendiri juga takut.

.-.-.-.

Tangisan bayi memecah dari lantai atas rumah Derezo Reicher. Derezo buru-buru menghabiskan suapan terakhir kentang rebusnya dan melesat ke kamar putranya.

"Sssh... Reed sayang, tenang... Papa di sini. Tenang ya..." ucap Derezo lembut saat ia tiba di kamar Reed, anak lelakinya. Ia menggendong putranya yang baru berusia lima bulan itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Derezo kembali ke dapur, menaruh Reed yang sudah mulai tenang di kursi bayinya, dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Reed. Derezo berusaha tidak panik. Semestinya ia sudah berangkat kerja tetapi Nyonya Maiilora Fevaliz, tetangga Derezo yang bersedia menjaga Reed selama Derezo bekerja, belum juga datang. Derezo tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena Nyonya Fevaliz sudah berusia sepuh dan geraknya agak lambat, dan Derezo tidak punya pilihan lain karena kebanyakan perempuan usia produktif di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya juga bekerja. Ia tahu ia tak bisa terus mengandalkan Nyonya Fevaliz; ia harus memakai jasa _babysitter_ secepatnya walau ia sendiri masih ragu karena tarif jasa mereka terbilang tidak murah untuk kondisi finansialnya saat ini.

_Babysitter_, batin Derezo getir. _Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa aku harus memanggil babysitter untuk mengurus putraku sendiri. Aku selalu yakin Meriletta-lah yang akan merawat dan menjaganya..._

Derezo bisa merasakan matanya berair. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Jangan menangis, _katanya dalam hati. _Meriletta sudah tenang di alam sana. Ia sudah tenang di sisi-Nya. Dan Reed, dia ada tepat di belakangmu. Jangan menangis di depannya. Kau ayahnya, ajari dia untuk jadi lelaki yang kuat._

Derezo menghela napas. Ya, hal yang paling pantang dilakukannya adalah terlihat lemah di depan Reed. Derezo memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada _food processor_, dan di saat itulah bel berbunyi. Derezo mematikan _food processor_ dan bergegas ke pintu. Alangkah senangnya ia ketika melihat Nyonya Fevaliz berdiri di balik pintunya.

"_Madie_ Maii!" sapanya. Nyonya Fevaliz tersenyum.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, Derezo," katanya. "_Erhe_ Reed?"

"Di kursinya, aku sedang membuatkannya sarapan."

"Bukankah kau semestinya pergi bekerja?" tanya Nyonya Fevaliz heran.

"Eh ya... tapi kan tadi _Madie_ belum datang..."

"Ah ya!" Nyonya Fevaliz menepuk dahinya. "Maklum, usia tuaku membuatku lambat. Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang. Aku yang akan membuat sarapan untuk Reed. Kau sendiri sudah sarapan belum?"

"Sudah, _Madie_," jawab Derezo. "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu... ah ya, _Madie_, kalau _Madie_ ingin teh dan cemilan, _Madie_ bisa menemukannya di..."

"Lemari dekat televisi?" kekeh Nyonya Fevaliz. "Aku sudah tahu, Derezo. Aku sering mampir saat kau bekerja dan mengobrol dengan Merilet-"

Nyonya Fevaliz tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia sadar ia telah mengucapkan hal yang semestinya tidak diucapkan. Derezo memaksa senyum walau hatinya terasa disayat saat mendengar kata terakhir Nyonya Fevaliz.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Madie_ Maii, " kata Derezo pelan. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjaga Reed. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah, Derezo. Reed sudah seperti cucuku sendiri," balas Nyonya Fevaliz. "Maaf, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Derezo tulus. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Derezo mengucap salam, dan setelah Nyonya Fevaliz berpesan padanya untuk berhati-hati ia segera melesat ke halte terdekat. Beruntung sebuah bis datang dan dua puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah sampai di halte dekat kantornya. Di halte itu seorang perempuan berusia dua puluhan menarik perhatiannya. Ia bermata biru dan rambut coklatnya digelung ketat. Tangannya penuh dengan pamflet yang ia bagikan... atau berusaha ia bagikan pada orang-orang di halte. Kebanyakan orang menolak pamflet tersebut dengan sopan setelah membaca isinya. Penasaran, Derezo menghampiri perempuan itu, yang berbalik pada Derezo sebelum Derezo sampai di tempatnya.

"_Bomorna_," sapa si perempuan ramah. "Apa _Mazo_ tidak keberatan membaca pamflet saya? Saya pengasuh bayi."

Derezo tercenung. Baru tadi ia resah soal pengasuh bayi, kini muncul satu di hadapannya. Derezo mengambil pamflet si perempuan dan membaca:

**Apa anda harus bekerja dan cemas meninggalkan putra / putri anda di rumah sendirian?**

**Apa anda beranggapan biaya **_**babysitter**_** terlalu mahal?**

**Apa anda ragu meminta bantuan tetangga anda yang sudah lanjut usia karena tetangga anda yang masih produktif juga sibuk bekerja?**

Derezo tersedak. Tiga kalimat pembuka pamflet tersebut sangat sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia melanjutkan membaca:

**Jika jawabannya iya, anda harus segera menghubungi saya:**

**LILA BRERIZ**

**Telepon: 1920-1209-02**

**Pengasuh bayi berpengalaman, cekatan, sabar, dan mudah akrab dengan anak-anak.**

**Catatan: Harga bisa dinegosiasikan. Gratis satu hari masa percobaan.**

"Harga bisa dinegosiasikan dan gratis satu hari masa percobaan?" Derezo merasa secercah harapan tumbuh di hatinya. "Eh tunggu... apa anda Lila Breriz sendiri?"

"Benar, _Mazo_," jawab si perempuan. "Saya Lila Breriz. _Salhanouu_."

Lila meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri. Derezo membalas salam khas Canaih itu dengan cara yang sama.

"Derezo Reicher. _Salhanouu_," jawab Derezo. "Dan eh... Lila? Sudah berapa lama anda menjadi pengasuh bayi?"

"Kalau untuk menjadikannya profesi, saya masih baru sekali," jawab Lila sambil tersenyum rendah hati. "Tapi sejak saya masih remaja, saya sering mengasuh anak-anak tetangga ketika orangtua mereka bekerja. Syukurlah para tetangga saya puas dengan hasil kerja saya. Malah setelah tidak saya asuh lagi, anak-anak itu masih sering datang ke rumah saya untuk bermain."

Derezo mengangguk-angguk. Ia bisa melihat tatapan penuh harap di mata biru Lila. _Gadis malang, _batin Derezo_. Sebagai pegawai, aku mengerti perasaan seseorang yang baru memulai karir_. _Mungkin dia bisa kuberi kesempatan? Dia kelihatannya baik dan dapat dipercaya. Toh ada gratis satu hari masa percobaan dan kami memang memerlukan jasanya..._

"Lila," kata Derezo. "Saya rasa... saya tertarik dengan jasa anda."

"Begitukah?" sambut Lila gembira. "Ah, syukurlah... sejak kemarin orang-orang terus saja menolak pamflet saya karena mereka tidak membutuhkan jasa pengasuh bayi. Baiklah, Derezo-xa, berapa jumlah anak anda dan berapa saja umur mereka? Apa anak anda punya kebutuhan khusus yang harus saya perhatikan? Atau mungkin mereka punya makanan favorit untuk saya sediakan setiap waktu makan siang tiba?"

Derezo mengerjap. Ia tak menyangka Lila akan begitu bersemangat.

"Saya hanya punya satu anak," jawab Derezo. "Anak laki-laki dan usianya baru lima bulan."

"Lima bulan? Aih, lucunya!" komentar Lila berseri-seri. "Baiklah, jadi kapan saya bisa mulai, Derezo-xa?"

"Er... bagaimana kalau besok jam delapan? Tapi bukan saya yang mengawasi. Saya harus bekerja jadi saya akan meminta tetangga saya untuk menilai kinerja anda."

"Oke!" Derezo yakin Lila berusaha tidak berteriak saking senangnya. "Saya akan datang ke rumah anda besok. Jam delapan? Jam tujuh pun saya siap!"

Derezo tak bisa tidak merasa geli melihat antusiasme Lila.

"Terima kasih... tapi jam 7 terlalu pagi, saya bahkan belum bersiap-siap," katanya. "Saya akan kirim alamat saya ke nomor anda. Sekarang saya harus ke kantor."

"Ah, baik, maaf mengganggu waktu anda!" kata Lila. "Terima kasih sudah mau memakai jasa saya."

"Tidak masalah, saya benar-benar membutuhkan pengasuh bayi," kata Derezo. "_Ahova amitten tranez_, Lila."

"_Ahova amitten tranez, Derezo-xa,_" balas Lila. Derezo tersenyum sekali lagi dan berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari, ke kantornya. Ia tahu ia terlambat tapi ia tak peduli. Reed sudah mendapat pengasuhnya dan itulah yang terpenting kini.

.-.-.-.

Satu hari berlalu sejak Lila bertemu Derezo dan setelah satu hari masa percobaaan, ia dinyatakan lulus oleh Nyonya Fevaliz. Perempuan berusia lanjut tersebut senang sekali Lila bisa menggantikan perannya sebagai pengasuh Reed karena walaupun ia menyayangi Reed seolah Reed bagian dari keluarganya sendiri, Nyonya Fevaliz harus mengakui bahwa ia kurang cekatan dan cenderung kewalahan menghadapi Reed yang sering rewel.

"Kau pintar sekali menangani Reed," puji Nyonya Fevaliz pada Lila setelah masa percobaan berakhir. "Ia tidak serewel kemarin saat aku menjaganya... _jauh_ tidak rewel. Aku rasa kau punya sentuhan ajaib, nak."

Lila hanya tersenyum merendah dan berterima kasih mendengar pujian Nyonya Fevaliz, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Lila resmi menyandang status sebagai pengasuh Reed. Sesuai perjanjian, ia datang ke rumah keluarga Reicher tepat jam delapan. Ia disambut oleh Derezo yang sudah siap berangkat kerja.

"_Olecom_, Lila," sambut Derezo. "Anda datang tepat waktu. Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Reed jadi anda tinggal menyuapinya. Saya akan berangkat sekarang. Jika anda perlu apa-apa jangan ragu untuk mengirim pesan pada saya."

"Baiklah, Derezo-xa, anda tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Lila. "_Oledrif_. Hati-hati di jalan."

Derezo mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar rumah, tetapi di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Lila, tampangnya ragu.

"Soal bayaran anda..." Derezo memulai dengan rikuh.

"Anda benar-benar tidak perlu khawatir soal itu," potong Lila. "Anda bisa membayar saya kapan pun anda bisa, semampu anda. Di saat saya tidak mengurus Reed lagi pun tak masalah. Saya senang bisa membantu jadi tolong jangan khawatirkan hal itu sekarang."

Sepertinya nada bicara Lila yang lugas membuat keraguan Derezo hilang. Ia tersenyum pada Lila.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Baiklah... saya pergi sekarang."

Lila mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Derezo-xa," katanya, dan setelah Derezo berlalu ia masuk ke rumah dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Di sana, di kursi bayi, duduklah Reed sambil menonton serial kartun. Begitu ia melihat Lila, wajahnya berseri-seri dan tangan kecilnya meraih-raih Lila. Lila tersenyum hangat, menggendong Reed, dan mencium keningnya. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyuapi Reed, Lila kembali mendudukkan Reed di kursinya, membuka gelungan rambutnya, dan melepas lensa kontak birunya. Reed melongo sejenak saat melihat warna asli mata Lila yang kecoklatan, kemudian tertawa-tawa gembira. Lila tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Reed, menatap si bayi lekat-lekat.

"_Bomorna_, Reed," sapanya lembut. "Aku Canaih. _Salhanouu_."

* * *

**AN: Alhamdulillah... akhirnya jadi juga prekuelnya setelah mengalami banyak rintangan penundaan dan kemalasan! *dilempar bata* Mohon maaf untuk yang menunggu (kalau ada) dan terima kasih sudah membaca! Seperti biasa jangan lupa reviewnya :) UPDATED: Untuk profilnya Canaih, bisa dilihat di account dA saya di lady-x-tuosie . deviantart art / My - Hetalia - OC - Canaih - 344820276 . com (tanpa spasi). Jangan lupa komennya juga ya XD**

**CATATAN**

**Madie = Bibi**

**Erhe = Di mana**

**Bomorna = Selamat pagi**

**Mazo = Panggilan untuk laki-laki asing yang (kelihatannya) beda umur satu / beberapa tahun. Untuk perempuan, Maza.**

**Salhanouu = Salam kenal**

**(nama)-xa = Panggilan untuk laki-laki yang (kelihatannya) lebih tua ****satu / beberapa tahun. Untuk perempuan, (nama)-ha.**

******Ahova amitten tranez = Sampai bertemu besok**

******Olecom = Selamat datang**

******Oledrif = Selamat jalan**


	2. World Meeting

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Human OC dan Canaih milik saya.**

**Character: Various nations & OCs**

**Rated: K**

**Other Info: Made up country OC-centric, no pairing. **

**Please read and review :D**

* * *

2. WORLD MEETING

_World meeting_ kali ini diselenggarakan di Kaminas, Canaih, dan walaupun England tahu pertemuan kali ini akan sekacau biasanya, ia tetap memutuskan untuk hadir. Pertemuan itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi para negara berkumpul di tempat yang sama, dan ia bisa membahas lebih jauh hubungan bilateral atau pun multilateral dengan negara-negara yang menjalin kerjasama dengannya setelah _world meeting_ berakhir... itu pun kalau para negara itu bersikap seperti yang ia harapkan. Greece selalu jatuh tertidur hanya setelah lima menit England bicara padanya, Italy terus mengoceh tentang pasta, France selalu memancing pertengkaran, dan Canaih... walaupun ia termasuk negara yang bisa bersikap masuk akal bahkan menurut standar England, membuatnya tak tahan. Canaih selalu menampakkan tampang berpuas diri setiap mereka membahas hubungan bilateral mereka terutama di bidang perekonomian, seolah mengatakan: "Ternyata kau membutuhkanku, _Anglotera_. Mana kesombongan yang biasa kau tujukan padaku itu, hah?" Belum lagi komentar-komentar sarkastik yang sering ia lontarkan. Kedua kebiasaan menyebalkan itu biasanya makin parah jika Canaih sendiri yang menjadi tuan rumah _world meeting_, seperti hari ini misalnya. England menghela napas saat mengingat hal itu. _Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar ia begitu karena aku pun sering pamer padanya_, batin England. _Hubungan kami memang tidak terlalu mulus sejak aku mencoba menjadikannya salah satu koloniku berabad-abad yang lalu_.

England masuk ke ruang rapat dan dengan berat hati, duduk di antara France dan Spain. Entah negara bodoh mana yang mengatur agar peserta rapat duduk sesuai lokasi negara mereka (kecuali tuan rumah, mereka selalu duduk di depan menghadap peserta lain), tapi akhirnya aturan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Malang bagi England, yang menganggap para tetangganya menjengkelkan bukan main. Tapi ia merasa lebih beruntung ketika melihat The Baltic Trio yang harus duduk dekat Russia, dan merasa lebih beruntung lagi ketika ingat kali ini Canaih akan duduk di kursi tuan rumah bukan di dekat_nya_.

"Ah... kita bertemu lagi, _Angleterre_," sapa France sambil mengedip padanya, yang ditangkap England sebagai sinyal perang akan dimulai. "Kurasa kau merindukanku?"

"Setelah tiga bulan kita tidak bertemu? _Hell no,_" balas England pedas. "Aku akan lebih merindukan kaus kakiku yang hilang selama dua jam daripada merindukan kehadiranmu meskipun kita tidak bertemu selama berabad-abad."

"Oh ya... kau pintar sekali berbohong," kata France sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kau tidak mau mengakuinya karena kau sadar tidak ada seorang pun yang merindukanmu, _oui_?"

"_Shut up!_" bentak England. "Kau bilang begitu padaku tapi pada kenyataannya kau sendiri tidak dirindukan siapa pun, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku selalu dirindukan!" bantah France, kemudian ia berdiri dan beralih ke negara-negara lain. England yakin, penyakit narsisnya kumat. "Semua merindukanku, seluruh dunia merindukanku, bahkan alam semesta pun merindukanku! Bukankah begitu, teman-teman?"

Tak ada yang buang-buang energi untuk menjawabnya, kecuali Russia dengan senyumnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Sebetulnya aku berharap kau lenyap tak berbekas, _da_," katanya manis. "Kecuali kalau kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Mother Russia. Bagaimana, _da_?"

France tak menjawab. Aura gelap Russia membuat wajahnya pucat dan ia kembali duduk dengan gontai. Beberapa negara tertawa kecil (kecuali The Baltic Trio, tentunya) dan England tertawa puas dalam hati. _Rasakan itu, you git¸_ batinnya._ Alam semesta merindukanmu? Yang benar saja._

"Sudahlah," Germany angkat bicara, seperti biasa suaranya tegas. "Sebentar lagi rapat dimulai. Harap tenang."

"_Ve_... tapi _Canaia_ belum datang," kata Italy. "Dia yang harus memimpin rapat kali ini kan?"

Seluruh negara tersadar dan berpandangan. Benar, Canaih belum datang padahal lima menit lagi rapat dimulai. Tak biasanya ia begini. Canaih selalu datang lima belas menit lebih awal di _world meeting_ dan bahkan kalau ia menjadi tuan rumah, tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Tapi sekarang...

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya ya?" tanya Spain cemas.

"Mungkin dia punya masalah di kota lain?" usul Canada pelan, terlalu pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang membangun robot anti global warming!" seru America keras. "Dan dia perlu waktu lama karena tidak meminta bantuanku, _the hero_! Hahaha!"

"_Sounds legit,_" komentar England sarkastik. Negara-negara lain pun mulai melontarkan ide mengapa Canaih belum juga datang serta mendebat pendapat satu sama lain. England bisa melihat Germany siap meledak.

"HARAP TENANG!" benar saja, Germany bangkit berdiri dan berteriak. "Simpan napas kalian untuk _world meeting_ nanti! Sementara ini kita tunggu Canaih, jika sampai waktu yang ditentukan ia belum juga datang maka rapat akan berlangsung tanpanya dan akulah yang akan memimpin rapat!"

"Tapi ini rumah Canaih," kata Hungary tidak setuju. "Terlambat atau tidak dialah yang memimpin rapat!"

Terdengar gumaman setuju, tapi ada juga yang membantah Hungary. Ruangan rapat kembali ricuh dan di saat itulah pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Seluruh negara diam dan melihat ke arah pintu, di mana Canaih sedang memegangi gagangnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf... terlambat..." katanya terengah. "Aku... punya... banyak... urusan..."

Canaih menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kursinya, dadanya masih naik turun sementara helaian rambut panjangnya mencuat ke sana kemari dan pakaiannya pun tampak seadanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia tidak sempat berdandan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _Canain_?" tanya France tercengang. "Kau tampak... berantakan."

Canaih hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Yah, aku sibuk sekali," katanya. "Begitu ingat aku harus memimpin rapat, aku segera melesat kemari. Sekali lagi maaf."

England melihat tatapan Canaih terarah pada Germany, yang ekspresinya langsung melunak.

"Baiklah, yang penting kau sudah ada di sini," kata Germany. "Tapi kau sempat membuat kami cemas. Silakan, buka _world meeting_ kali ini."

Canaih mengangguk dan memberi salam sebagai pembuka rapat. Sementara Canaih bicara, England berbisik pada Spain.

"Apa kau mendengar ada masalah di negaranya?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu _Canaia_?" Spain balas berbisik. "Sama sekali tidak. Kau juga mencemaskannya ya?"

England memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau tetangganya yang paling menyebalkan setelah France itu membuatnya cemas, maka ia hanya berkomentar,

"Tampangnya terlalu kacau untuk negara yang keadaannya baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Menurutmu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Bisa jadi..."

Tangisan bayi memotong ucapan England dan kalimat pembuka Canaih. Tangisan itu terdengar dekat sekali dari ruang rapat, mungkin dari ruangan sebelah.

"Kenapa ada suara bayi di gedung rapat ini, _aru_?" tanya China keheranan. "Bukankah biasanya gedung ini tak dimasuki siapa pun kecuali kita? Begitu kan yang kau bilang, Canaih?"

"Apa mungkin gedung ini berhantu, Canaih-san?" tanya Japan. Mendengar ini America ketakutan.

"Hantu?!" serunya panik. "Canaih, kau tidak pernah bilang ada hantu di sini!"

"Jangan konyol, itu bukan hantu dan tidak ada hantu di sini!" kata England. "Kita selalu mengadakan world meeting di sini setiap Canaih jadi tuan rumahnya kan? Nah, Canaih, suara apa itu sebenarnya?"

Tanpa diduga, wajah Canaih pucat pasi. Ia tak kunjung menjawab, membuat America semakin panik.

"Aku tahu itu hantu! Canaih saja ketakutan, wajahnya sampai pucat begitu! Huaaa... tahu begini aku tidak akan datang kemari! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Tenang, America..." Canada berusaha menenangkan saudaranya itu. Canaih berdiri, America pun terdiam.

"Aku akan mengatasi ini," katanya datar. "Aku harap kalian tenang."

Negara-negara yang lain bingung.

"Memangnya itu suara apa, Canaih?" tanya Austria. "Mengapa kau menginstruksikan kami supaya tenang?"

"Itu manusia."

Selama beberapa detik ruangan hening, sebelum akhirnya terjadi kericuhan yang lebih kacau daripada saat Canaih terlambat datang. Kini bukan hanya America yang dilanda kepanikan, tapi hampir semua peserta rapat.

"Manusia?!" seru Romano. "Maksudmu ada manusia di gedung ini?! Di sebelah ruangan ini?!"

"Mengapa ada manusia di sini?" tanya Prussia pucat (ya, dia selalu ikut serta ke setiap _world meeting_ walau tak ada yang mengundangnya).

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka tahu akan keberadaan kita!" sahut Switzerland. "Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini!"

"Canaih, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Ini tempatmu!" tuding Belarus. Canaih menghela napas sebelum berseru,

"Karena itulah aku mohon kalian semua agar tenang!" katanya. "Manusia yang ada di gedung ini hanyalah gadis kecil dengan adik bayinya, mereka hanya tersesat! Aku akan menemui mereka dan memberitahu jalan pulang, setelah itu aku akan kembali kemari. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, astaga..."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika manusia tahu tentang kita kan?" tanya Germany tegas.

"Yang _mungkin_ akan terjadi," koreksi Canaih dingin. "Kita tidak benar-benar tahu. Tak pernah ada yang melanggar aturan itu, kan?"

"Yah, sebaiknya kita tidak ambil resiko," kata Spain, nadanya lebih lembut. "Dan kau tidak bisa menemui mereka seperti itu. Kau harus menyamar, _Canaia_."

"Ya, ya... aku tahu," kata Canaih sambil lalu. "Aku meninggalkan barang-barangku di ruangan lain. Sekali lagi, harap tenang dan duduklah di tempat duduk kalian."

Canaih keluar ruangan sementara para negara kembali duduk. Mereka sudah tampak lebih tenang walau kecemasan masih tergurat di wajah mereka.

"_Canain_ tidak mungkin berinteraksi dengan manusia kan?" tanya France cemas.

"Sangat mungkin, tapi pasti dia menggunakan samaran," jawab Spain menenangkan. "Dia tidak akan senekat itu. Dia termasuk tipe yang taat aturan."

"Aku tahu di antara kami kaulah yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan Canaih," komentar England. "Tapi aku ragu kau mengenalnya sejauh itu. Bagaimana pun sejak dulu dia memang... aneh."

Ketiganya terdiam. Perkataan England ada benarnya juga. Canaih punya pola pikir yang unik (kalau tidak mau dibilang aneh) dan sifatnya juga cenderung sulit ditebak, membuat negara lain bingung bagaimana sebaiknya menghadapi negara beribukota Kaminas tersebut.

"Seaneh apa pun dia, dia pasti masih peduli akan kelangsungan hidupnya sebagai negara," kata Spain lagi. "Dia pasti tidak mau membahayakan rakyatnya sendiri. Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ada manusia di gedung ini?" tanya Romano penasaran. Prussia terkekeh.

"Kau punya perkiraan _Canaen_ mengundang mereka kemari?" katanya. Semua memandang Prussia.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Germany akhirnya. "_Canaen_ mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Jangan menakut-nakuti, _bruder_."

"Iya, _ve_... lagipula mereka anak kecil kan," kata Italy, tak disangka sudah pulih dari kepanikannya. "Anak-anak memang suka keluyuran ke mana pun. Di tempatku juga begitu."

Beberapa negara mengangguk setuju dan tampaknya bisa diyakinkan (atau meyakin-yakinkan diri), tapi England tidak. Ia malah yakin kalau Canaih bisa memikirkan _dan_ melakukan hal-hal janggal yang tak terpikirkan oleh yang lain, dan pikiran bahwa Canaih menyembunyikan sesuatu, tangisan bayi tadi, serta komentar Prussia memberinya perasaan tak enak.

.-.-.-.

Canaih keluar ruangan dan setelah menutup pintu, bersandar kemudian menarik napas beberapa kali. Tak diragukan lagi tangisan Reed tadi membuat jantungnya nyaris copot, belum lagi kepanikan para negara juga sempat menularinya. Setelah tenang, Canaih berjalan ke ruangan di mana Reed berada. Reed, berbaring di atas beberapa lapis kain flanel yang terpaksa Canaih letakkan di atas karpet karena tidak ada sofa di ruangan ini, menangis meraung-raung. Canaih menggendongnya sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Reed bisa tenang. Saat itulah ia mencium bau tak sedap dari si bayi.

"Huh, kau harus ganti popok," kata Canaih sambil mendengus. Canaih meraih tas di dekat Reed yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum berangkat ke _world meeting_, lalu mulai mengganti popok si bayi. Menyiapkan perlengkapan Reed inilah salah satu faktor yang membuatnya terlambat. Faktor-faktor lainnya adalah: ia harus menyuapi Reed, memandikannya, memastikan ia tenang dan terlelap saat mereka tiba di gedung ini (walaupun yang ini gagal), mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan yang menumpuk, serta sempat ketinggalan kereta untuk sampai ke Kaminas (sebetulnya personifikasi negara bisa muncul di mana pun mereka mau asalkan masih dalam batas wilayah mereka, tetapi karena Canaih membawa Reed ia harus bepergian dengan cara konvesional). Namun Canaih tak merasa terbebani walau ia kelelahan. Ia malah merasa bahagia bahwa sudah hampir sebulan ini ia menjadi pengasuh Reed. Mendengar tawanya yang polos dan melihat tingkahnya yang lucu, belum lagi perasaan jujur karena ia tak memakai samaran apa pun ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama si bayi, tak bisa ditukar dengan apa pun.

"Cana..."

Canaih terkesiap saat ia selesai mengganti popok Reed. Ia menatap mata si bayi dengan mata melebar, tak memercayai telinganya.

"Cana!"

Canaih mengerjap, dan melihat bibir mungil Reed mengucapkan "Cana" sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah mulai bicara, Sayang!" ucap Canaih terharu. Wajah Reed berseri-seri dan sebagai tambahan ia berusaha bicara lagi sementara Canaih mengawasinya dengan perasaan senang. Reed mengatakan "Cana". Reed mencoba menyebut namanya...

"Cana... Cana..."

"Ya, Sayang! Cana," dorong Canaih. "Ca... na... ih."

"Ca... na..." mata Reed tertuju ke bibir Canaih, mengamati gerakannya. "Ca... na..."

"Ih. Ca... na... ih."

"Cana... Cana... _ih_. Cana... ih. Canaih!"

Reed tertawa senang, tahu bahwa ia sudah mengucapkan nama Canaih dengan benar. Canaih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia merasa matanya berair dan air itu mengalir ke pipinya. Ia menggendong Reed dan memeluknya sambil menangis haru sementara si bayi terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Reed kini sudah bisa bicara. Reed sudah bisa mengucap namanya. Canaih terharu bukan hanya karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Reed bisa bicara...

Tapi juga karena hari ini adalah hari pertama seorang manusia memanggilnya dengan nama negara.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 2 dan ini adalah kali pertama saya menulis para nations selain England! ^^" Rada keder juga nulis scene world meeting ini karena banyaknya karakter, mudah-mudahan ga OOC ya :D Kritik dan saran silakan tinggalkan di kotak review! ^^**


	3. Pintu

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Human OC dan Canaih milik saya.**

**Character: England & OCs**

**Rated: K+**

**Other Info: Made up country OC-centric, no pairing.**

**Please read and review :D**

* * *

3. PINTU

_World meeting_ akhirnya selesai juga walaupun sempat mengalami gangguan. Setelah Canaih kembali ke ruang rapat dan mengatakan bahwa si gadis dan adik bayinya itu sudah pergi, beberapa negara menghela napas lega walau masih ada yang tampak tidak senang.

"Lain kali pastikan kalau kau sudah memanipulasi _semua_ ingatan rakyatmu tentang tempat ini," kata Switzerland. "Jadi tak akan ada seorang pun yang datang kemari!"

"Ya, ya, aku minta maaf atas insiden tadi," jawab Canaih sambil tersenyum mohon maaf. "Mari kita lanjutkan rapat ini."

Rapat pun dilanjutkan, dan setelah adu pendapat yang bagi England terasa berabad-abad lamanya, Canaih resmi menutup _world meeting_ walau sebenarnya mereka tidak mencapai kesepakatan apa pun.

_Memang biasanya begini_, batin England jenuh. _Ya sudahlah, sekarang sebaiknya aku bicara dengan Canaih mengenai ekspor-impor teh dan kopi... eh, di mana Canaih?!_

England melihat kursi sang tuan rumah sudah kosong sementara negara-negara lain membereskan barang dan mulai keluar dari ruangan.

"Di mana Canaih?" tanya England pada siapa pun yang masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Dia sudah pamit tadi," jawab Iceland datar. "Dia bilang dia punya banyak urusan. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia bahkan yang pertama meninggalkan ruangan ini."

"_What_?!" seru England. "Tapi kami sudah mengadakan perjanjian untuk membahas hubungan bilateral kami... _how irresponsible_!"

"Kau tak bisa menyalahkannya, kau sendiri lihat betapa kacau tampangnya?" bela Hungary.

"Ya, tapi urusan _apa_? Berita mancanegara tidak memuat masalah apa pun tentangnya!"

"Mungkin memang urusan yang tak perlu diberitakan sampai ke luar negeri?" usul Finland.

"Sudahlah... ini masih wilayah Canaih kan?" kata Norway, tampak terganggu dengan pembicaraan ini. "Panggil saja dia kemari."

"Ah ya, benar juga," katanya England sambil menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa. Canaih! Aku menunggumu di ruang rapat! Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan janji penting ini!"

"Masalah sudah selesai, kalau begitu?" kata Hungary sambil menghela napas. "Baiklah, kami pulang duluan."

Yang lain pun pamit dan keluar dari ruang rapat, meninggalkan England sendirian. England menghela napas sambil terus menggerutu. Benar, ia memang telah memanggil Canaih tapi ia tak bisa mendapat konfirmasi apa pun karena ia bukan rakyat Canaih._ Good, dan bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang? Aku akan menunggu di tempat ini entah sampai kapan, _ dalam lubuk hatinya England tahu Canaih tidak akan meremehkan janji sepenting ini, jadi ia tetap menunggu. Tapi hanya menunggu dengan duduk saja terasa membosankan, karena itu England memutuskan untuk menjelajah gedung ini. Ia keluar dari ruangan, menemukan dirinya berdiri di tengah lorong yang dipenuhi pintu-pintu besar yang persis dengan pintu ruang _world meeting_. Walaupun England cukup yakin ruangan di balik semua pintu itu sama dengan ruangan yang dimasukinya tadi, ia tetap membuka setiap pintu hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Perkiraannya benar, yang membedakan setiap ruangan hanyalah susunan meja dan kursinya. Tak lama kemudian England sudah melihat seluruh ruangan kecuali ruangan di sebelah ruang _world meeting_ karena ia menjelajah lorong tersebut secara memutar, dan ketika ia menarik gagang pintu ruangan terakhir tersebut, pintu itu tidak bergerak.

Pintunya terkunci.

England mencoba lagi, pintu itu tidak terbuka. Dua kali ia mencoba, hasilnya tetap nihil. Akhirnya England menyerah, tapi hal ini membuatnya heran. _Semua pintu di sini tidak terkunci, tapi mengapa yang ini berbeda? _pikirnya_. Mungkinkah Canaih yang menguncinya supaya tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang masuk ke salah satu ruangan di gedung ini? Tapi mengapa hanya yang ini? Mengapa tidak semua pintu saja dikunci?_

Pandangan England kembali tertuju ke gagang pintu. Rasa penasaran menyuruhnya untuk mengintip lewat lubang kunci dan ia menuruti perasaannya, tapi anehnya ia tak bisa melihat apa pun dari lubang kunci tersebut, setitik cahaya sekalipun. England berpikir lagi. _Jangan-jangan_... batinnya. Ia berlari ke pintu ruang _world meeting_, menutupnya dan mengintip lubang kuncinya dari luar. _Ada_, batinnya. _Aku bisa melihat berkas sinar matahari di lantai_. Ia berlari ke pintu lain dan melakukan hal yang sama, dan lagi-lagi ia melihat lantai yang diterangi cahaya matahari. England hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal: ia tak bisa melihat apa pun dari balik lubang kunci tadi karena lubang tersebut dihalangi oleh kunci itu sendiri.

Dengan kata lain, pintu itu terkunci dari _dalam_.

England merasa ketegangan melandanya. _Kalau memang benar pintunya terkunci dari dalam, berarti siapa pun yang mengunci pintu itu masih ada di dalam ruangan karena semua jendela di bangunan ini bukanlah tipe yang bisa dibuka_, pikirnya. _Dan aku yakin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu adalah manusia_. _Kalau bukan mereka, siapa lagi?! _Pikiran ini nyaris membuat England mengambil langkah seribu dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi perjanjiannya dengan Canaih...

_Canaih_, batin England geram. _Ke mana dia?! Ada manusia di gedung tempat world meeting diselenggarakan dan dia lenyap entah ke mana! Apa dia tidak peduli bahwa dia bisa membahayakan kami semua? Keterlaluan!_

England nyaris berteriak untuk memanggil Canaih lagi, tapi batal saat ingat bahwa ada manusia yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter darinya. England berjalan mondar-mandir, berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak membawa peralatan menyamarnya karena... _for God's sake, siapa pula yang akan menduga ada manusia di tempat world meeting diselenggarakan?_ batin England. Kabur bukan pilihan lagi untuknya, bukan hanya karena perjanjiannya dengan Canaih tapi jiwa ksatrianya menolak berbuat demikian. Lagipula jika ia pergi sekarang, ia tidak bisa meminta penjelasan dan pertanggungjawaban Canaih. Ia pun harus tahu mengapa dan untuk apa ada manusia di sini, serta sudah sejauh apa pengetahuannya tentang personifikasi negara.

Akhirnya England berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia berdiri sambil menatap pintu yang terkunci tersebut dengan mantap. _Fight or flight_. Jika dia tidak memilih _flight_, jelas dia harus memilih _fight_. _I am an ex-pirate and I used to have many colonies_, batin England meyakinkan diri. _Satu manusia tidak akan membuat United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland gentar_. Dengan terus menggaungkan kalimat ini di benaknya, England maju ke pintu dan menaikturunkan gagangnya dengan paksa.

"Buka!" perintahnya. "Aku tahu kau masih di dalam! Buka atau akan aku dobrak pintunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban dan pintu tidak juga membuka. England kembali menaikturunkan gagangnya, masih tidak ada respon dari dalam. Gemas, ia menaikturunkan gagang pintu lagi, kali ini lebih cepat sambil berteriak memberi peringatan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang amat dikenalnya dari dalam.

"Hentikan! Bagaimana aku bisa membuka pintu kalau kau terus menggerakkan gagangnya?!"

England berhenti dan terperangah.

"_Canaih_?!" serunya, kembali ia merasa marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, _you git_?! Aku sudah menunggumu di tempat ini selama berabad-abad dan ternyata kau ada di balik pintu bodoh ini! Keluar sekarang!"

"Tenanglah. Lagipula begitukah cara seorang _gentleman_ memperlakukan _lady_?"

"Kau bukan _lady_!" balas England, walaupun dalam hatinya ada sedikit penyesalan karena telah memanggil Canaih dengan sebutan _git_. "Sekarang keluarlah atau perjanjian kita batal!"

"Setelah kau menunggu selama, er... _berabad-abad _untuk perjanjian ini?"

England menghela napas, berusaha sabar. Jelas Canaih menyindirnya dan inilah yang membuat England sebal setiap kali ia terlibat pembicaraan dengan Canaih...

"Maaf," kata Canaih tiba-tiba, membuat England agak terkejut karena tidak berharap Canaih akan meminta maaf... paling tidak, tidak secepat itu. "Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf juga telah membuatmu lama menunggu. Aku akan keluar sekarang."

Entah hanya perasaan atau bukan, tapi England merasa suara Canaih menjadi lebih berat. Terdengar suara kunci diputar dan tampaklah sosok Canaih ketika pintu membuka sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" tanya England menuntut begitu ia melihat Canaih. "Kau pasti tahu aku sudah memanggilmu bahkan mencoba membuka pintu ini berkali-kali serta mondar-mandir kebingungan karena kupikir ada _manusia_ di sini, dan kau tidak juga keluar! Dan mengapa kau hanya sedikit membuka pintunya? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Wajah Canaih berubah pucat.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," katanya pelan tanpa memandang England. "Ayo... ayo kita bahas urusan kita di ruang _world meeting_..."

Dengan hati-hati Canaih membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar seolah memastikan England tak bisa melihat apa pun ke dalam, lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"_For God's sake_, Canaih, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ruangan itu?!" tanya England tak sabar. "Kau sangat mencurigakan!"

"Sudah kubilang kan ini bukan urusanmu," balas Canaih ketus, masih tetap menghindari pandangan England. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke ruang _world meeting_..."

Canaih berjalan ke ruangan di sebelah mereka, tapi England tak bergeming. Tangisan bayi di permulaan _world meeting_, Canaih yang terlambat dan tampak lelah, komentar Prussia, serta entah apa yang disembunyikan Canaih di dalam ruangan di sebelahnya memenuhi benaknya. _Tunggu, kalau tidak salah... bukankah ini ruangan tempat tangisan bayi tadi berasal? _batin England. _Berarti yang disembunyikan Canaih adalah... ah, tunggu. Tidak mungkin Canaih melakukannya kan? Dia masih punya akal sehat kan? Tapi seluruh kejadian ini..._

"Canaih," panggil England tegas. "Apa di dalam ruangan ini ada _bayi_?"

* * *

**AN: Huaaah... akhirnya update juga setelah lebih dari tiga bulan ga update :'D Sibuk tugas plus ini-itu (baca: asyik gaming) bikin fic ini tertunda. Maaf kalau lebih pendek dari biasanya. Insya Allah chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang. Review ditunggu :3**


	4. Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Human OC dan Canaih milik saya.**

**Character: England & OCs**

**Rated: K+**

**Other Info: Made up country OC-centric, no pairing.**

**Please read and review :D**

* * *

4. ELIZABETH

England bisa melihat tubuh Canaih membeku. Perlahan dan hati-hati Canaih berbalik menghadap England, wajahnya pucat.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Untuk apa... untuk apa aku..."

"Kau adalah pembohong yang _sangat_ buruk, Canaih," potong England. "Jawab aku dengan jujur."

England menunggu Canaih menjawab tapi personifikasi negara perempuan itu hanya berdiri mematung. England menghela napas. Sepertinya apa yang ditakutkannya memang terjadi. Ia membulatkan tekad dan bergerak ke pintu ruangan tempat Canaih mengunci diri tadi. England merasa tangan Canaih memeganginya tapi ia menepisnya. Ia masuk dan melihat ada seorang bayi laki-laki duduk di lapisan kain flanel yang digelar di karpet, sedang asyik dengan mainannya. England menoleh dan melihat Canaih berdiri di sana, wajahnya ketakutan. Sebelum England sempat mengatakan apa pun, ia mendengar si bayi berbicara.

"Cana..." kata si bayi. "Canaih!"

England tidak memercayai telinganya, atau lebih tepatnya... _tidak ingin_ memercayai telinganya.

"Canaih!"

England melihat si bayi dan melihat bibir mungilnya mengatakan Canaih sekali lagi. Ia kembali menatap Canaih, kemudian beralih ke si bayi lagi, begitu terus hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang membuatnya darahnya mendidih. England menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha tidak meledak. Seaneh apa pun Canaih, ia tetaplah perempuan dan sebagai _gentleman_ sejati, England tidak akan pernah berteriak pada perempuan.

"Apa tangisan bayi ini yang kita dengar saat _world meeting_ berlangsung?" tanya England beberapa saat setelah ia menarik dan membuang napas berkali-kali. "Tolong jelaskan... jelaskan kejadian sial ini sedetail dan selogis mungkin supaya aku yakin kau masih belum kehilangan akal sehatmu."

Canaih tak menjawab, wajahnya tegang dan sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah si bayi.

"Canaih, _answer me._"

Canaih masih belum menjawab. Ia malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan England dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan, mengabaikan protes sang _gentleman_.

"Aku tak mau kita berdebat di depannya," kata Canaih setelah menutup pintu di belakang mereka. "Dan jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu tadi: ya. Reed-lah yang menangis tadi."

England terperangah dan sebelum ia bereaksi atas jawaban tetangganya itu, Canaih sudah bicara lagi. Kali ini ekspresinya tegas dan ketakutan yang tampak pada wajahnya tadi hilang entah ke mana.

"Ibunya meninggal sebulan lalu, ayahnya seorang pegawai perusahaan multinasional yang sibuk sehingga _aku_lah yang mengurusnya sehari-sehari di bawah samaran seorang _babysitter_ bernama Lila Breriz. Dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya karena aku sengaja tak memakai samaran apa pun saat aku bersamanya. Akulah yang membawanya kemari, dan omong kosong tentang seorang gadis kecil yang membawa adik bayinya itu kubuat karena aku tak ingin membuat negara lain tahu tentang hal ini. Karena itu setelah world meeting selesai, aku pura-pura pulang duluan padahal aku kemari untuk memastikan Reed tidak membuat keributan lagi dan berencana pergi dari tempat ini setelah kalian semua meninggalkan gedung. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan perjanjian kita dan baru ingat saat kau memanggilku. Aku mendengarmu dan berencana menemuimu saat Hungary dan yang lain pulang, tapi ternyata kau malah keluar dari ruang rapat dan melihat-lihat ruangan di gedung ini jadi kukunci pintu ruangan ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku benar-benar berharap kau kehilangan minat untuk mengecek setiap ruangan dan kembali masuk ke ruang _world meeting_, jadi aku bisa menemuimu di sana dengan kesan seolah-olah aku memang sudah keluar dari gedung ini sebelumnya. Tapi harapanku tak terwujud dan...yah, inilah yang terjadi. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi ini keputusanku. Aku melakukannya dan aku tidak menyesalinya."

Canaih memandang England dengan tatapan menantang sementara England sendiri tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kalimat-kalimat Canaih yang menyatakan: _akulah yang mengurusnya sehari-sehari_;_ aku sengaja tak memakai samaran apa pun saat aku bersamanya_; dan _akulah yang membawanya kemari _terngiang-ngiang di benaknya dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut. England membuka mulut berkali-kali untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi batal karena suaranya tak dapat keluar dengan lancar, dan akhirnya setelah bicaranya normal kembali ia hanya mengatakan,

"_You're crazy._"

Canaih mengerjap. England yang merasa emosinya memuncak setelah ia bisa kembali bicara tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan berteriak,

"_You're crazy_! Apa kau sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau memberitahukan identitasmu kepada manusia! Manusia, Canaih... _manusia_! Kau tahu peraturannya! Kau jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan itu!"

"Ya, tapi apa aku peduli?! Tidak!" balas Canaih tak kalah kerasnya. "Aku tak peduli lagi dengan aturan bodoh yang membuat batas antara kita dengan rakyat kita sendiri! Kalau kau lupa, _Anglotera_, kita ada karena mereka! Fitrah seorang personifikasi negara adalah ada di antara rakyatnya, bukan menganggap mereka sebagai musuh! Mereka memiliki darah kita! Mereka anak-anak kita!"

England terhenyak sesaat mendengar kalimat Canaih, tapi kemarahan lebih berkuasa atas dirinya kini.

"Kau tahu seperti apa manusia!" serunya. "Mereka serakah, selalu haus akan kekuasaan, dan tak peduli lagi akan sesamanya jika mereka sudah sangat ambisius! Tanpa mengetahui tentang kita saja mereka sudah seperti itu... bayangkan jika mereka tahu tentang _kita_, kekacauan macam apa yang akan terjadi?!"

"Benar... karena seluruh manusia itu kejam, semuanya!" sindir Canaih berang. "Tak ada satu pun manusia yang bersih, mereka semua bernoda – yang masih bayi sekali pun!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau bayi itu bernoda... tapi tunggu saat mereka besar nanti dan kau akan lihat apa yang akan terjadi!" balas England. "Kuperingatkan kau, Canaih... bayimu yang polos itu tak akan lagi polos saat ia mengenal dunia di luar sana! Dia bisa tumbuh menjadi apa _pun_, dan kau sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya!"

"Menyesali _apa_, tepatnya?" ujar Canaih panas.

"Menyesali bahwa ternyata dia juga bisa menjadi manusia yang memporakporandakanmu dan rakyatmu yang lain!"

Canaih tak membalas ucapannya, namun sebelum England sadar akan apa yang terjadi ia sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai, pipinya terasa sakit dan panas. Otomatis England menoleh sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia melihat Canaih berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, tangannya mengepal, dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak berbahaya – Canaih baru saja meninjunya.

"Ocehanmu tadi mungkin hanyalah sebuah hipotesa bodoh yang tak berdasar," bisik Canaih geram. "Tapi aku tak peduli. Kau menyebut-nyebut rakyatku _dan_ menjelekkannya tepat di depanku. Kau tidak mengenal Reed. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Reed. Aku negaranya, aku _ibu_nya. Jangan menentukan akan menjadi seperti apa rakyatku karena mereka sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Dan aku tak sudi mendengar prediksi irasional semacam itu... terutama yang diutarakan oleh makhluk yang menganggap seluruh manusia adalah titisan iblis."

England tak menjawab, ia hanya berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya dilanda kemarahan akibat tinju Canaih yang ia terima. _Who does she think she is?_ _Beraninya menyerangku secara fisik_. Tapi di sisi lain, entah mengapa hatinya sedikit pedih ketika Canaih menuduhnya menganggap seluruh umat manusia adalah titisan iblis. Ia memang meyakini manusia bisa jadi sangat berbahaya, tapi ia merasa tuduhan Canaih terlalu kejam... terutama saat sosok-sosok rakyatnya tiba-tiba terbayang di benaknya.

England segera mengusir bayangan manusia-manusia itu dari benaknya. Ia berhasil, yang tersisa kini hanyalah kemarahannya pada Canaih. Kalau Canaih bukan perempuan, mungkin ia sudah balik menghajarnya. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membalas Canaih dengan kata-kata yang pedas.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukimu," katanya dingin. "Tapi dari dulu kau memang aneh, dan sekarang keanehanmu makin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Canaih. Aku akan bicara pada negara-negara lain soal ini. Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau mereka semua tahu."

Kemarahan Canaih tampaknya langsung padam. Kini England bisa melihat kepanikan di matanya dan ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merasa puas. Tentu saja Canaih tahu, semua negara pun tahu. Dalam peraturan tersebut dikatakan, negara yang ketahuan mengungkapkan identitasnya pada manusia, baik manusia itu rakyatnya atau bukan, tidak diperbolehkan lagi menjalin hubungan dengan negara lain dalam bentuk apa pun.

Dengan kata lain, si pelanggar akan dikucilkan.

"Harusnya kau berpikir sebelum melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini," kata England. "Karena bukan hanya kau saja yang akan merasakan dampak buruknya, tetapi rakyatmu juga."

Canaih tak menjawab, tapi England bisa melihat kepalan tangannya mengeras.

"Kau bisa melupakan perjanjian kita," lanjutnya lagi. "Aku tak mau punya urusan lagi denganmu. Aku tak mau terseret masalah yang bisa saja kau timbulkan dari perbuatan bodohmu ini. Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri. _Goodbye_, Canaih."

Dengan kalimat tersebut England membalikkan badan dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan gedung world meeting - yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia datangi lagi. Ia mungkin tampak tak peduli dengan terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun mau tak mau nasib Canaih setelah ia mengadukan 'kejahatan'nya tetap terpikirkan olehnya. _Biar saja, salahnya sendiri,_ batin England berusaha menepis ketidaktegaannya. _Dia bisa mencelakakan kami semua _dan_ dia telah menghajarku. Apa yang akan dia terima setimpal dengan kesalahannya..._

"_I have already joined myself in marriage to a husband, namely the kingdom of England_."

Seketika England menghentikan langkahnya. Kalimat itu tidak berasal dari dalam kepalanya, melainkan benar-benar diucapkan oleh suara wanita dengan aksennya yang khas. England menoleh dan melihat Canaih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Itu kan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan salah satu ratumu di masa lampau?" sambung Canaih. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu atau lupa. Di masa pemerintahannyalah kau menjajahku, dan tak mungkin aku melewatkan detail tentang musuh-musuhku sekecil apa pun itu. Meski begitu, aku tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak merasa kasihan padanya. 'Suami'nya, eh? Kalau dia tahu bagaimana anggapan 'suami'nya terhadapnya dan makhluk sejenisnya, hatinya pasti akan sangat sakit."

England tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk ketika kenangan tentang Elizabeth I berkelebat di ingatannya. Ia ingat betapa terharunya dia saat Elizabeth mengatakan kalimat itu, walau ia tidak bisa merasakan perasaan romantis terhadapnya karena secara alamiah rakyat adalah "anak" dari para negara... England masih tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika ia mendengar Canaih bicara lagi,

"Dia berjuang keras untukmu dan mencintaimu begitu dalam, melakukan apa pun demi membuatmu menjadi negara paling disegani. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia berhasil. Kau memang tidak berhasil menjajahku, tapi kau sempat membuatku takut saat kau pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tanahku... dan tambah takut lagi ketika kau berhasil menguasai wilayah perairanku. Itu semua tak lain karena semangat ratumu untuk membuatmu begitu berkuasa. Tapi apa balasan sang negara tercinta? Tak ada, hanya anggapan menyakitkan bahwa si ratu tak ada bedanya dengan _monster_..."

"_Shut up._"

Tanpa sadar England mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap Canaih dengan marah... lebih marah daripada saat Canaih meninjunya tadi.

"Tak kuizinkan kau bicara tentang Elizabeth," katanya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"Oh, lihat siapa yang bicara!" ejek Canaih. "Apakah kau lupa? Kau baru saja menghina rakyatku dan bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang mereka, jadi kenapa aku tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama padamu? Bukankah Reed dan ratumu sama-sama manusia? Kau benci manusia kan? Kenapa kau harus marah saat seseorang menghina hal yang kau benci? Jawab aku, _Anglotera_!"

Suara Canaih semakin keras, dan England merasa tak bisa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Canaih. Bayang-bayang rakyatnya kembali menghantui benaknya, namun kali ini tak mampu ia usir meskipun ia sudah mencobanya berkali-kali. Mereka malah muncul secara bergantian: para anggota kerajaan yang sibuk memimpin rakyatnya yang lain, polisi-polisi yang bertekad menegakkan hukum di negaranya, para veteran yang pernah membelanya di medan perang, anak-anak kecil yang belajar menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya... England mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Selain karena Canaih berada tepat di hadapannya, ia juga tidak mau menangis karena hal sepele semacam ini. Mereka rakyatnya, ya, tapi toh ia sudah terbiasa hidup berabad-abad tanpa pernah berhubungan dengan mereka... jadi mengapa sekarang ia harus menangis?

Mengapa sekarang ia harus merasa kehilangan mereka?

"Tanya hati kecilmu, _Anglotera_," suara Canaih terdengar lagi. "Ketika kau terpaksa harus berbaur dengan rakyatmu, apa yang kau rasakan? Ketika kau harus mengucapkan nama 'Arthur Kirkland' alih-alih 'England' saat kau terpaksa memperkenalkan diri pada rakyatmu, apa yang kau rasakan? Ketika kau harus menyamar di depan darah dagingmu sendiri, apa yang kau rasakan? Jangan bilang kau tak merasakan apa pun karena aku yakin itu bohong. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, sejujur mungkin."

England masih belum menjawab. Kata-kata Canaih membuat dadanya sesak, karena kini emosi-emosi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan muncul ke permukaan. Ia tahu jawaban semua pertanyaan Canaih, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya karena jika ia melakukannya, ia takut tenggelam dalam emosi dan sulit untuk berpikir rasional seperti biasanya. Ia sudah melatih dirinya selama berabad-abad untuk meredam segala emosi yang ia rasakan untuk rakyatnya... dan hal ini, tak lain dan tak bukan ia lakukan demi rakyatnya sendiri. Jika ia menjawab pertanyaan Canaih, ia yakin semua usahanya akan hancur.

"Kau tahu untuk siapa peraturan itu dibuat?" England balik bertanya. "Kalau kau berpikir ke arah sana, kau tidak akan..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sela Canaih.

"Kau mendorongku untuk berpikir emosional!" seru England. "Dan kau tidak akan berhasil – sebaliknya, aku yang akan membuatmu kembali rasional walau aku sendiri ragu apakah aku bisa melakukannya. Kutanya lagi, Canaih. _Untuk siapa peraturan itu dibuat?!_"

"Tentu saja untuk kita, para personifikasi negara!" jawab Canaih tak sabar, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah. "Dan untuk..."

"Untuk _siapa_?!"

Canaih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab,

"Untuk rakyat kita."

"Tepat!" sambar England. "Karena apa? Karena jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kita, rakyat kitalah yang akan menerima akibatnya! Tidakkah kau sadar? Dengan tindakan sembronomu ini, kau mencelakakan rakyatmu sendiri!"

Canaih terkesiap. England yakin itu karena Canaih belum menyadari betapa berbahaya tindakannya itu, namun ternyata ia salah.

"Aku sadar," kata Canaih pelan. "Karena itu aku hanya mengungkapkan identitasku pada Reed yang masih sangat kecil dan tidak pada rakyatku yang lain. Saat Reed dewasa pun, belum tentu dia bisa mengingat semua hal tentangku kan? Kita semua telah hidup dengan peraturan itu selama berabad-abad, ya, dan kita sudah terbiasa menaatinya. Tapi selama aku hidup dengan peraturan itu, aku selalu merasakan kehampaan. Aku merasa sepi, dan akhirnya aku tahu itu karena aku terpisah dengan anak-anakku."

Mata Canaih mulai berkaca-kaca. England tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata si negara perempuan. Canaih baru saja menyuarakan perasaannya sendiri yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dalam-dalam...

"Aku memang hidup berdampingan dengan mereka... secara fisik. Tapi ironisnya tak ada ikatan emosional apa pun di antara kami. Itu membuat semuanya terasa menyiksa bagiku. Lambat laun muncul keinginan untuk berada di antara mereka, duduk bercanda bersama mereka, menghapus air mata mereka di saat mereka sedih... keinginan-keinginan tersebut semakin kuat dan akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi."

Lagi-lagi England mendengar perasaannya sendiri dalam suara Canaih... ia menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tidak begitu memedulikan ucapan sang tetangga. Tapi usahanya buyar ketika ia mendengar isakan Canaih.

Canaih menangis di depan_nya_. England terenyuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan Canaih menangis. Selama ini ia selalu tampil sok jika England berada di dekatnya, namun kini... Canaih pasti merasa begitu sedih sampai ia tak memedulikan fakta bahwa ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di depan England.

"Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatiku," sambung Canaih sambil terisak. "Aku menyamar menjadi babysitter supaya aku bisa berada di dekat Reed. Tadinya aku ingin mengaku pada ayahnya yang baru saja kehilangan istrinya, namun aku tidak mampu... aku masih takut. Di saat aku menjadi babysitter Reed-lah, aku memutuskan untuk mengakui identitasku sebagai negara padanya. Dan kau tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Canaih, _Anglotera_? Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya saat kau mengaku pada rakyatmu sendiri? Rasanya luar biasa, seperti melepas beban berton-ton yang selama ini kupanggul sendirian. Aku merasa lega, bahagia, dan aku tahu Reed pun merasa senang ada negaranya sendiri di dekatnya. Dia selalu tertawa dan tersenyum saat kami bersama, padahal dia bayi yang mudah rewel. Saat itulah aku tahu, aku telah melakukan tindakan tepat dengan menuruti kata hatiku. Dan akhirnya aku sadar... itu karena, seperti sudah yang kubilang, fitrah para personifikasi negara adalah hidup berdampingan dengan rakyat mereka. Aku tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa peraturan itu dibuat bukan hanya demi kita tapi juga demi rakyat kita. Tapi aku yakin bahwa peraturan yang melanggar fitrah Tuhan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Setiap makhluk semestinya hidup sesuai fitrah mereka, karena kalau tidak justru kerusakanlah yang akan terjadi. Dan soal baik-buruknya manusia... manusia yang jahat memang banyak, tapi aku percaya manusia yang baik jauh lebih banyak lagi. Mengapa harus takut jika kebaikan yang ada lebih besar? Itu sama saja seperti menolak memakai pisau saat memasak karena takut terluka. Bukankah itu pengecut?"

Canaih berhenti bicara, tapi isakannya masih terdengar. England terpaku, kebenaran dalam ucapan Canaih serasa menghantamnya kata demi kata. _Fitrah personifikasi negara adalah bersama rakyatnya..._ baru kali ini ada kata-kata Canaih yang tak bisa ia bantah. Karena Canaih benar, dan semua yang Canaih rasakan juga ia rasakan...

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku juga merasakannya. Tapi kau sadar kan, tidak mudah mengubah aturan yang telah dianut selama berabad-abad."

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Canaih getir. "Kau akan tetap melaporkanku, kalau begitu?"

England menelan ludah. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, tapi ia tidak ingin tampak terlalu bersimpati pada Canaih. Ia berdeham dan berusaha terdengar sejengkel mungkin,

"Setelah aku mengatakan 'aku mengerti perasaanmu'? _Are you silly_?"

Canaih tertawa, dan itu membuat England sedikit lega. Sebagai _gentleman_ sejati, ia benci melihat perempuan menangis.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Canaih sambil tersenyum tulus lalu menghapus air matanya. "Aku harap kau bisa segera merasakan perasaan indah seperti yang kurasakan. Atau kalau aku boleh berharap lebih... aku ingin ada masa di mana berbaur dengan manusia bukanlah hal yang dianggap menakutkan bagi para personifikasi negara..."

"Masa yang masih lama sekali akan terjadi, pastinya," sahut England masam. "Yang pasti selama kita menunggu masa itu, simpan ide gilamu ini baik-baik. Kita tidak akan tahu seperti apa reaksi mereka, terutama Germany dan Switzerland."

"Baiklah," kata Canaih. "Ide gila? Yah, kau sependapat dengan ide gilaku kan?"

Wajah England memerah.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas hal itu," sambarnya jengkel. "Kita... kita bahas saja urusan ekspor-impor kita. Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktuku di sini, _you know_. Tapi aku tidak mau membahasnya di depan bayimu, oke? Pastikan saja dia tenang supaya dia tidak mengganggu diskusi kita."

Canaih terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. England bisa melihat rasa senang di matanya. _Mungkin dia senang karena aku tidak jadi membatalkan perdagangan di antara kami_, pikir England.

"Baiklah," kata Canaih akhirnya. "Kita bahas ini di ruang _world meeting_. Kau duluan saja, aku mau membuatkan susu untuk Reed. Tapi _Anglotera_... kupikir kau harus segera belajar mengatasi ketakutanmu pada manusia. Kau akan mencoba mendekati salah satu dari rakyatmu juga kan?"

England tak menjawab. Pikiran bahwa dia mendekati manusia tanpa samaran apa pun dan memperkenalkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya membuatnya ngeri. Tapi ia hanya mengatakan,

"Pasti. Suatu hari nanti."

Canaih tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian pamit dan masuk ke ruangan di mana Reed berada, sementara England berjalan ke arah ruangan world meeting dengan perasaan campur aduk. Begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam... namun tak berarti ia tidak senang. Pikirannya yang sempit kini terasa luas, dan ia bahagia saat menyadari bahwa ia tak perlu membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Wajar jika ia memiliki keinginan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan rakyatnya... karena mereka adalah anak-anaknya, darah dagingnya. Dan bukankah jika ada keinginan, di situ ada jalan? Jadi meskipun harapan Canaih tampak mustahil, England melihat adanya kemungkinan harapan tersebut terjadi walaupun kecil.

_Suatu hari nanti, kami akan menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh..._

* * *

**AN: Huah... alhamdulillah akhirnya update juga! Jujur ini adalah chapter tersulit yang pernah saya tulis, soalnya banyak dialog yang melibatkan emosi. Sebetulnya masih merasa ada yang kurang sama chapter ini, tapi karena mentok yasudlah publish aja (halah ni author malas kali!) ^^" kasih pendapat ya untuk chapter ini. Hatur nuhun :D**


	5. Canaih

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Human OC, Canaih, dan bahasanya milik saya.**

**Character: England & OCs**

**Rated: K+**

**Other Info: Made up country OC-centric, no pairing.**

**Please read and review :D**

* * *

5. CANAIH

"Baiklah, jadi urusan kita beres kalau begitu?" kata England sambil menghela napas setelah diskusi ekspor-impor teh dan kopi selesai. "Aku akan memasukkan ide ini ke dalam pikiran rakyatku yang berkepentingan. Kau juga, segera beritahu rakyatmu tentang keputusan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu bilang begitu, aku juga tahu. Kau pikir tugasku selama ini apa?" ujar Canaih tersinggung. Ia tidak suka diinstruksi, terutama jika instruksi itu datang dari England _dan_ memberi kesan seolah ia lalai dalam tugasnya.

"_Neighbour_, kini kau punya satu tanggungan cilik yang sedang tertidur di sana," kata England sambil menunjuk tembok yang memisahkan ruang world meeting dengan ruangan di mana Reed berada. "Kukira dia telah merebut posisi tugas kenegaraan sebagai prioritasmu?"

"Dua-duanya penting dan bisa kujalankan beriringan," jawab Canaih defensif. Satu alis tebal England naik.

"Kau terlambat datang kemari dan kau melupakan perjanjian kita. Itu semua karena kau sibuk mengurus putra kecilmu."

Canaih terdiam, dia tak bisa membantah England.

"Baiklah... aku salah," kata Canaih menyerah. "Aku janji lain kali aku akan menyeimbangkan kedua hal itu dengan lebih baik."

England tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau sangat senang ketika kau bersamanya," akhirnya England bicara. "Tapi sampai kapan kau harus mengurusnya? Kau tetap negara, Canaih. Kau bukan _babysitter_. Tugas kenegaraan tetap harus jadi prioritasmu."

Biasanya Canaih akan langsung membantah apa pun yang England katakan, namun kini ia hanya merapatkan bibir. England benar. Rakyatnya bukan hanya Reed, sementara tugas kenegaraan melibatkan dan berdampak pada seluruh rakyatnya...

"Aku akan berhenti mengurusnya ketika ayahnya punya cukup uang untuk menyewa _babysitter_ sungguhan," jawab Canaih akhirnya.

"Dan kapan itu terjadi?" tanya England, tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Canaih. "_Sorry_, Canaih... aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan kemampuan rakyatmu dalam mencari nafkah, tapi kau harus cepat. Kenapa? Karena jujur saja, aku ragu kau bisa menyeimbangkan tugas kenegaraan dengan tugasmu sebagai _babysitter_. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dua hal itu, negara-negara lain bisa curiga. Seperti hari ini misalnya, kau datang terlambat untuk world meeting dan membuat cemas peserta lain. Belum lagi _aku_, yang kini tahu kau berurusan dengan manusia. Untung aku pengertian, negara-negara lain belum tentu sepertiku."

Kalimat terakhir England membuat Canaih tertawa. Wajah England menampakkan ekspresi tersinggung campur malu.

"Aku sedang bicara serius!" serunya dengan wajah merah. Canaih tak mengindahkannya, ia masih tertawa.

"Jadi kau pengertian?" ujar Canaih di sela-sela tawanya. "Sejak kapan kau pengertian terhadap_ku_, _Anglotera_?"

Wajah England makin merah, membuat tawa Canaih semakin keras. Ia baru berhenti setelah melihat England merapikan barang-barangnya seolah bersiap untuk pulang, masih dengan wajah jengkel.

"Baiklah, baik, kita kembali ke topik," ujar Canaih terengah karena banyak tertawa. "Tapi ya ampun... gengsimu tinggi sekali ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa sesungguhnya kata-kataku memang benar dan membuatmu sadar?"

England tampak salah tingkah dan wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin merah, membuatnya sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. Terpikir hal ini, Canaih bersiap untuk kembali tertawa.

"Tertawa lagi dan aku akan benar-benar pulang," ancam England.

"Oke, oke, aku tidak akan tertawa," ujar Canaih meski senyum geli masih tampak di wajahnya. Ia tahu sesungguhnya jauh di dalam hatinya England mengakui kalau kata-katanya benar, tapi ia juga tahu sampai kiamat pun England tak akan pernah mengatakan kalau ia benar. Sebagai negara yang pernah menguasai nyaris separuh dunia, Canaih tahu England memiliki ego yang besar. Tapi fakta itulah yang membuatnya senang mengganggu sang _gentleman_... fakta itu _dan_ fakta bahwa England pernah mencoba menjajahnya.

Namun senyum Canaih segera memudar saat ia menyaksikan sebuah adegan di salah satu perkantoran dari dalam benaknya.

Sebagai negara, Canaih bisa mengetahui segala aktivitas manusia yang berlangsung di atas tanahnya. Kegiatan-kegiatan itu muncul seperti adegan film di dalam pikirannya, secara bersamaan dan tak pernah ada yang terlewat. Biasanya jika adegan-adegan yang ada tidak terlalu penting, Canaih cukup mengabaikannya. Tapi kini apa yang terjadi pada Derezo Reicher mencuri seluruh perhatiannya...

Derezo baru saja menerima surat keputusan dari atasannya. Surat keputusan yang menyatakan bahwa Derezo sudah tidak perlu lagi bekerja di kantornya di Ledyonna. Derezo menatap surat itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, kemudian ia menangis haru.

Surat itu memintanya untuk mengambil posisi penting di kantor pusat perusahaan tempatnya bekerja... di Jerman. Ia diminta untuk mulai bekerja di sana bulan depan.

Derezo sibuk menghapus air matanya, sementara sang atasan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Namun kemudian Derezo seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya tentang siapa yang akan mengasuh putra kecilnya di sana serta berapa biaya yang harus ia keluarkan. Atasannya memberitahu Derezo supaya ia tidak cemas karena ada satu penitipan anak di Jerman yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sehingga biayanya bisa ditekan... lagipula dengan pendapatan yang akan Derezo terima, ia tak perlu mencemaskan biaya apa pun. Derezo tampak lega. Ia membaca surat itu berkali-kali dan terus memanjatkan syukur pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Senyum kembali merekah di bibir Canaih, namun kini senyum yang terbentuk adalah senyum haru. Kebahagiaan Derezo menularinya. Derezo sudah naik pangkat, ia ditempatkan di kantor pusat, ia tidak perlu lagi cemas tentang kondisi finansialnya, kini ia dan Reed bisa hidup lebih baik...

_Reed_.

Canaih sadar, ia harus berpisah darinya.

"Canaih?" samar-samar Canaih mendengar suara England. "_Are you alright?_"

Canaih mengedip beberapa kali, kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Ia melihat England menatapnya dengan was-was.

"Ada apa?" tanya England cemas. "Apa yang kau lihat dalam benakmu?"

Canaih menghela napas sebelum menjawab. Perasaannya tak karuan.

"Ayah Reed," katanya. "Dia diminta pindah ke kantor pusat perusahaannya di Jerman. Jadi, Anglotera, kau tak perlu cemas. Bulan depan aku sudah tidak mengurus Reed lagi."

.-.-.-.

Hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak world meeting diselenggarakan di Kaminas, dan Canaih melewati hari-hari itu dengan mencoba menguatkan perasaannya, terutama saat ia sedang bersama Reed. _Rakyatmu bahagia, kau juga harus ikut bahagia_; _saat Reed tidak tinggal di tanahmu pun bukan berarti dia tidak akan mengunjungimu lagi; _dan _kau masih punya enam juta jiwa yang lain yang tinggal di tanahmu, jangan terlalu fokus pada Reed _adalah kata-kata yang dipakainya setiap kali ia ingin menitikkan air mata. Sesungguhnya ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasa bahagia atas apa yang sudah didapat salah satu rakyatnya? Rakyatnya adalah bagian dari dirinya, kebahagiaan mereka kebahagiaannya juga! Terkadang Canaih ingin mengatakan kalimat itu keras-keras agar dirinya sendiri sadar.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa bicara keras-keras kalau tidak mau dianggap tak sopan oleh rakyatnya sendiri. Ia sedang berada di rumah Derezo bersama beberapa orang yang merupakan tetangga dan kolega terdekat Derezo. Derezo mengundang mereka untuk menghadiri pesta kecil yang ia selenggarakan sebagai tanda syukuran sekaligus perpisahan... yang tentu saja suasananya tidak segembira pesta pada umumnya. Nyonya Fevaliz sudah menangis bahkan saat Derezo baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Para tamu lain pun tidak membuat perasaan Canaih lebih baik. Mereka membawakan kado yang membuat Canaih harus berusaha keras menahan air mata, yaitu kado berupa cinderamata khas Canaih sampai peta buatan tangan untuk dipajang di dinding. Semuanya memberi pesan yang sama: jangan lupakan negara asalmu. Tak ada mata yang tak berkaca-kaca hari itu, kecuali mata Reed yang berseri-seri saat melihat kado-kado ayahnya.

"Canaih!" ucapnya. "Canaih!"

Semua tamu terpana, kemudian tertawa.

"Lihat, Derezo!" sahut Feliz Vremlin, salah satu kolega Derezo seraya menggendong Reed. "Putra kecilmu ini bahkan sudah bisa mengeja nama negara kita! Inilah bukti kalau dia asli putra Canaih!"

Yang lain tergelak. Canaih tersenyum samar.

"Ini tanda kalau kau tidak boleh berlama-lama di sana," canda Hefri Yodd, kolega Derezo yang lain. "Anakmu bisa sangat _homesick_."

Terdengar gelak tawa lagi. Beberapa membenarkan ucapan Hefri, meminta agar ia tak menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di Jerman atau paling tidak, berkunjung ke Canaih sesering mungkin.

"Baiklah, baik," kata Derezo. "Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi secepatnya. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin betul-betul meninggalkan Canaih. _German_ hanya akan jadi tempat singgahku saja, tapi untuk berapa lama aku tak bisa pastikan sekarang. Aku lahir dan tumbuh di sini, jadi kuharap aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku di tanah ini."

Canaih tak tahan lagi. Dalam diam ia menangis. Ia menunduk kemudian secepat mungkin pergi ke dapur untuk memastikan tak ada yang bisa melihatnya berurai air mata, namun ternyata Nyonya Fevaliz menyusulnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," kata Nyonya Fevaliz lembut. "Kaulah yang sehari-hari mengurus Reed, karena itu kau merasa sakit ketika harus berpisah dengan keluarga ini. Aku juga merasakannya, Lila. Aku telah mengenal keluarga ini sejak Derezo dan almarhumah istrinya baru saja menikah. Aku telah menganggap mereka sebagai anak-anakku sendiri, jadi bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana sedihnya perasaanmu."

Canaih tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya tersenyum kecil demi menghargai usaha Nyonya Fevaliz untuk menghiburnya. Sesungguhnya perasaannya jauh lebih sakit dibanding perkiraan Nyonya Fevaliz. Ia telah mengenal keluarga ini sejak mereka lahir ke dunia dan mereka memang anak-anaknya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa dia berbagi rahasia besar dengan Reed, dan Reed adalah manusia pertama yang menyebut nama aslinya...

"Lila?"

Kini Derezo yang masuk ke dapur. Wajahnya tercengang ketika melihat wajah Canaih yang penuh dengan air mata. Canaih terkesiap, otomatis ia menghapus air mata dengan tangannya.

"_Me-mezuli_," ucap Canaih sambil memaksakan senyum. "Ada apa, Derezo-xa? Anda perlu saya bantu untuk membuatkan teh?"

"Ya, tapi tunggu dulu... kenapa kau menangis?"

Canaih bingung harus menjawab apa. Nyonya Fevaliz memberi Derezo pandangan penuh arti, yang tampaknya dimengerti Derezo karena wajahnya berubah terharu.

"Lila... terima kasih sudah menjaga Reed selama ini," ucap Derezo pelan. "Reed sangat senang, dan kau pun sudah membuatku tenang karena aku tahu selama ini Reed berada di tangan yang tepat. Aku berhutang banyak padamu dan... ah, ya! Aku minta maaf karena baru hari ini aku bisa membayar gajimu, sore ini..."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Canaih refleks. "Bersama Reed saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi saya. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya adalah hal berharga yang tak bisa ditukar dengan apa pun."

Baik Derezo maupun Nyonya Fevaliz terperangah memandangnya, membuat Canaih tersadar akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Derezo menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, Lila? Kau mengingatkanku pada almarhumah istriku," katanya. "Terkadang aku membayangkan ia mengurus Reed sebagaimana kau mengurusnya. Memang, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Meriletta, tapi entahlah... aku bisa melihat Meriletta dalam dirimu. Bersamamu, aku yakin Reed tak kehilangan cinta seorang ibu."

Air mata Canaih mengalir lagi. Nyonya Fevaliz membelai bahunya. Derezo tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi... terima kasih banyak, Lila," lanjut Derezo. "Tapi tetap, aku akan membayar gajimu. Sudah semestinya kau mendapatkannya. Dan aku janji, kami akan berkunjung kemari sesering yang kami bisa."

Canaih mengangguk, tapi sesungguhnya ia berharap Derezo tak membayar gajinya. Ia merasa mendapat uang selain pajak dari rakyatnya adalah sebuah kejahatan... namun ia tak sempat mengatakan apa pun karena Derezo sudah kembali bicara.

"Dan ya... mengingat betapa dekatnya kau dengan Reed, Lila... aku mengundangmu untuk mengantarkan kami ke stasiun besok. Kami akan naik kereta tujuan Kaminas pukul 9.20. Dan _Madie_ Maii, aku mengundang _Madie_ juga."

"Oh, entahlah Derezo..." kata Nyonya Fevaliz menyesal. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kukira aku takkan sanggup melepas kepergian kalian secara langsung... jadi sepertinya besok aku tidak akan datang. _Mezuli_, Derezo..."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa... aku mengerti, _Madie_," kata Derezo lembut, kemudian beralih pada Canaih. "Lila? Kau bisa kan?"

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan Canaih langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu, Derezo-_xa_," katanya. "Saya akan datang ke stasiun besok pagi."

"Terima kasih," kata Derezo. "Reed pasti akan senang sekali. Ah ya... sekarang aku harus membuat teh untuk teman-temanku..."

"Biar saya saja," kata Canaih. "Derezo-_xa_ kembali saja ke ruang keluarga. Teman-teman anda pasti ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan anda. _Madie_ juga."

Canaih beralih pada Nyonya Fevaliz. Perempuan berusia senja tersebut sesaat ragu, namun akhirnya ia keluar dari dapur bersama Derezo. Canaih lega, ia memang sedang perlu sendiri dulu. Bukan untuk kembali menangis, tapi untuk berkonsentrasi memanipulasi pikiran Derezo; membenamkan memori palsu seolah-olah ia sudah membayar jasa si _babysitter_.

.-.-.

Stasiun Ledyonna begitu ramai hari itu, begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dan tak ada kursi yang kosong. Di antara keramaian tersebut, tampaklah Derezo yang sibuk membawa tas sambil mendorong kereta bayi di mana Reed sedang duduk di atasnya, menoleh ke sana-kemari seolah heran dengan keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Kita berhenti di sini dulu ya, Reed," kata Derezo kepada putranya. "Kita tunggu dulu _Madie_ Lila."

"Canaih?" balas Reed.

"Bukan Canaih, sayang... tapi _Madie_ Lila, pengasuhmu. Canaih itu nama negara kita."

Tapi Reed tak peduli. Ia terus mengucapkan "Canaih" dengan riang. Derezo hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Lila bilang "Canaih" adalah kata pertama Reed, jadi tidak heran kalau sejak saat itu Reed senang sekali mengucapkannya meskipun Derezo sudah mengajarinya kata-kata baru (dan berhasil).

"Canaih!" Reed memekik girang saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Derezo mengikuti tatapan putranya dan melihat sesosok perempuan muda berambut coklat digelung serta bermata biru sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Lila!" sapa Derezo. "_Bomorna_."

"_Bomorna_, Derezo-_xa_," sapa Lila hangat, kemudian menunduk menatap Reed. "_Bomorna_, Reed."

"Bo..." ucap Reed susah payah. "Bo..."

"_Bomorna_, sayang," kata Derezo. "Ah, dia masih belum bisa menyapa dalam Bahasa Canaih padahal sebentar lagi dia sudah harus belajar Bahasa Jerman."

Entah hanya perasaan Derezo atau bukan, tapi Derezo bisa melihat wajah Lila mengeras. Sepertinya hanya perasaannya saja karena sepersekian detik kemudian ia melihat Lila tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

"_Mazo_ bisa mengajarinya kedua bahasa tersebut," kata Lila. "Karena menurut saya sangat penting bagi Reed untuk tetap belajar bahasa ibunya, agar ia tidak melupakan dari mana ia berasal."

"Ah ya, tentu saja, Lila..." kata Derezo sedikit tak enak, karena entah bagaimana ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyinggung perasaan sang babysitter. "Er... kau sangat mencintai Canaih ya?"

Lila tersedak.

"Yah... saya hanya mencoba menjadi warga negara yang baik," jawab Lila salah tingkah. "Um... Derezo-xa? Bolehkah saya menggendong Reed?"

"Oh, tentu saja!" kata Derezo. "Kaulah yang mengurusnya selama ini, aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu!"

Lila tersenyum padanya, kemudian menggendong putranya yang langsung tertawa-tawa gembira begitu tangan Lila mengangkat tubuhnya. Derezo menyaksikan pemandangan itu sambil terheran-heran: Reed selalu seperti ini setiap kali di dekat Lila, ada apa dengan perempuan muda itu? Tanpa ia sadari ia terus menatap Lila sampai akhirnya ia melihat wajah ibunya sendiri pada perempuan muda itu.

Derezo tersentak, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali melihat wajah Lila untuk memastikan hal tadi hanyalah khayalannya belaka. Ternyata tidak: ia masih melihat gurat wajah almarhumah ibunya, kemudian berubah menjadi wajah almarhum ayahnya, berubah lagi menjadi Meriletta, lalu Nyonya Fevaliz, setelah itu bergantian wajah-wajah teman-teman semasa hidupnya yang muncul...

Derezo memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Tidak, dia hanya berkhayal... bagaimana mungkin Lila mirip dengan semua orang yang ia cintai?

"Derezo-xa?" sebuah suara cemas memanggilnya. "Derezo-xa? Ada apa?"

Derezo membuka matanya dan melihat Lila menatapnya dengan waswas, wajahnya tidak berubah-ubah lagi.

"Eh, tidak... tidak ada apa-apa," kata Derezo terbata. "Um... Lila? Aku ingin tanya satu hal, mungkin agak aneh tapi... apa kau punya hubungan darah dengan Nyonya Fevaliz atau salah satu teman-temanku?"

Lila memandangnya heran, membuat Derezo merasa seperti orang bodoh. _Tentu saja tidak_, batinnya. _Mengapa aku menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Tapi wajah-wajah itu..._

"Apa saya mirip dengan mereka?"

Suara Lila terdengar santai, membuat Derezo terperangah. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Lila bicara lagi,

"Kalau saya mirip dengan mereka, saya pun mirip dengan anda," lanjutnya tenang. "Karena kita berasal dari bangsa yang sama... begitu yang saya kira."

"Begitukah?" kata Derezo ragu. "Um... menurutmu kita mirip?"

"Yah, tidak terlalu... tapi ada sedikit kemiripan," kata Lila, pandangannya kini fokus pada Reed. "Bukan hanya dengan _Mazo_, tapi dengan Reed juga. Sebenarnya saya merasa mirip dengan _siapa pun_."

Derezo tak mengatakan apa-apa. Apa yang dikatakan Lila kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, namun setelah Lila selesai bicara... ia bisa melihat kemiripan antara Lila dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Muda, tua, laki-laki, perempuan...

Semuanya memiliki kemiripan dengan Lila, kecuali orang-orang yang Derezo tahu berasal dari luar negeri.

"Lila," katanya refleks. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Lila kembali menatapnya, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak. Derezo melihat matanya yang biru dan ia sadar... ada yang salah dengan matanya. Pola warna dan pupilnya tidak terlihat alami, tampak seperti...

"Lensa kontak?" tanya Derezo. "Kau pakai lensa kontak, Lila?"

Lila tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum samar.

"Ah ya," katanya. "Mungkin sudah saatnya. Awalnya Reed, sekarang kau juga, Derezo..."

"Apa maksudmu, Lila?"

Suara perempuan yang muncul dari pengeras suara di stasiun memotong percakapan mereka. Suara itu mengumumkan bahwa kereta tujuan Kaminas yang akan ditumpangi Derezo akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara Lila segera mendudukkan Reed di kereta bayinya lalu mencium keningnya.

"Bergegaslah," katanya. "Kalau tidak kalian akan ketinggalan kereta."

"Tapi..."

Derezo masih ingin mendengar lebih banyak penjelasan dari Lila. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, serta keanehan yang meliputi perempuan itu...

"Cepatlah, ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup kan?" desak Lila. "Kau tak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang bisa memperbaiki hidupmu dan anakmu kan?"

"Ya, tapi..."

Lila tak mengindahkannya. Ia malah berjongkok dan menatap putranya, air mata menggenang di mata 'palsu'nya. Tangan mungil Reed meraih wajahnya dan air mata Lila mengalir ke pipinya, sementara tangannya sendiri menggenggam lembut tangan si bayi.

"Jangan lupakan aku, oke?" telinga Derezo menangkap suaranya yang bergetar. "Berjanjilah untuk kembali ke sini. Canaih menunggumu, _aku_ menunggumu. Jadilah anak baik kebanggaan ayahmu, jadilah kuat dan penyayang sepertinya. Raih cita-citamu dan cepatlah tumbuh besar agar kau bisa menjaga ayahmu sebagaimana ia menjagamu..."

Reed hanya melongo memandangnya. Derezo masih keheranan dengan sikap mantan pengasuhnya itu. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, Lila bangkit dan menatapnya.

"Dan itu berlaku untukmu," kata Lila. "Kembalilah ke sini, dan selama kau di sana... jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kau memang pekerja keras dan aku tahu kau akan melakukan apa pun demi Reed, tapi berilah waktu istirahat untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau ayah yang baik, Derezo... kau harus tahu itu."

Derezo terperangah atas nasihat ini. Bukan hanya karena Lila seolah-olah tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, tapi juga karena gaya bicara Lila yang membuatnya terdengar seperti orangtua yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Lila?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terucap oleh Derezo. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapmu sangat aneh?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya; Reed tahu siapa aku," ucap Lila. "Sekarang Derezo... kau tak punya banyak waktu. Pergilah."

Namun rasa heran malah memenuhi kepala Derezo, membuatnya tetap berdiri sambil memandangi mantan pengasuh putranya.

"Cepat, Derezo! Keretanya..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Derezo. Lila menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Derezo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu, mungkin karena rasa penasarannya yang meluap-luap.

"Sudah kubilang, Reed..."

"Reed masih bayi, ia belum bisa mengatakan beberapa kata dengan baik kecuali 'Canaih'," potong Derezo. "Jadi tak mungkin aku tahu siapa kau hanya dengan satu kata itu. Atau kau mau bilang kalau kau adalah..."

Kata-kata Derezo terhenti. Stasiun tiba-tiba berubah gelap, dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**AN: Alhamdulillah... akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lamaaa... Kombinasi stuck + sibuk menghambat saya untuk update sesegera mungkin. Chapter ini emang sengaja dibikin cliffhanger biar bikin penasaran :D *diamuk massa* Chapter berikutnya (sekaligus yang terakhir) insya Allah akan saya update lebih cepat dari chapter ini. Tak lupa untuk selalu minta review dari para readers yang budiman :3**

**CATATAN**

**Mezuli = Maaf**


End file.
